


Milliners Heights

by angryschnauzer



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Fingering, Implied Pregnancy, Masturbation, Naked Bathing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Penetrative Sex, Stroking, dream/reality blurred lines, finger licking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When the line between the dream world and real world blurs, I find myself meeting a handsome stranger who seems to know me more than i know him. He haunts my dreams, but is it a dream?





	1. Chapter 1

Once I’d heaved the last box up the stairs and dumped it onto the lounge floor I was finally able to close the apartment door, stretch out my muscles and take a look around my new place.

It was an older property that had been redeveloped, from one large house into a collection of one and two bed apartments, all very spacious and with some of the original features kept throughout the renovations. They’d even included some of the furniture and decorations, the show apartment had sported a wall of avant-guard hats along one wall; probably a play on the name of the building – Milliners Heights. Either way, I had been drawn to the little one bed on the second floor, just enough space for me and my things, a place I could call my own.

Checking the kitchenette I spotted the welcome basket that contained a few basics; tea’s, cookies, jams and preserves, some fresh bakery loaves, and even a note that said fresh milk was in the refrigerator. I picked up the cookies and smiled at the little label that hung from the packet, reading aloud;

“Eat me”

I chuckled at the cuteness, ripping the packet open and pulling one of them out, bringing it up to my mouth;

“Well, if you insist”

It was delicious; it just melted on my tongue and seemed to make a cloud of happiness seep into my mind. It was only then that I realised how tired I was, the energy of having to move myself in finally used up. I glanced around at the boxes that littered the lounge, deciding that I would only make more of a mess if I tried to unpack then, and instead made my way to the cool bedroom down the hallway.

Grateful that I’d had the forethought to make the bed when I’d been in between trips to the car, I pulled out my favourite sleepwear and changed, snuggling under the soft duvet as I felt my eyelids grow heavy, sleep encroaching quickly.

*~*

I woke with a start, unsure what had brought me out of my deep sleep and sitting up in bed to figure out if I had just been dreaming or if it was something else. My head swam, a fog seeping through my brain. I just put it down to sitting up too quickly and over tiredness, but I could feel the start of a headache coming on;

“Probably didn’t drink enough today...” I muttered to myself.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I stood on unsteady legs, feeling along the wall to the door where only the moonlight lit the hallway. I staggered to the kitchen, my throat dry and my need for water growing with each step. Standing in front of the sink I grabbed a glass and filled it from the faucet, feeling my head swim as I brought it to my lips, knowing that I was still in a half sleep half awake trance, eager to return to my bed, but aware that I needed to sate my thirst.

As I placed the empty glass into the sink I felt his hands on my hips, the warmth of his body pressing against mine as a gentle kiss was pressed to the nape of my neck, his cool fingers brushing my ponytail aside;

“I missed you”

I leant back into his arms, his embrace welcome yet unfamiliar, as if I could remember it from before but wasn’t sure when before was;

“Who are you?”

I felt my mind drifting back further into sleep as his lips brushed against my collarbone, his voice barely a whisper;

“Jefferson”

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder, his lips pressing against my jugular pressure point as he sucked on my skin, I sighed into his embrace and let sleep take me.

*~*

The alarm blared loudly, pulling me out of a deep sleep that I was more than happy to remain in. I glared at the alarm clock as it shouted its shrill noise at me but to no avail, it would require actual movement. With aching limbs I flung my arm out from under the covers and smacked the living shit out of the alarm, finally shutting off its offensive noise and giving my pounding head a break from splitting in two;

“Urgh... Today is going to be a _long_ day...”

I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, soon getting myself ready for work, making the decision never to move on a Sunday again if it meant I didn’t have at least one day to recover afterwards. By the time I’d showered and dressed I was running late, grabbing my purse and keys as I ran out of the door, not even enough time to chow down on a cookie, resolving myself to the fact that I would have to sustain myself on vending machine coffee and candy bars until lunchtime.

By mid morning it was proving to be one of those days, and as I made my way back to the stock room to grab yet another item for a customer, I bumped into one of my colleagues doing the same, just on their return trip to the front of store;

“Hey, good weekend? You move in all ok?”

“Yeah, was a struggle on my own but yeah eventually got the last box in late last night”

She paused for a moment, looking a little confused;

“Didn’t your boyfriend help you?”

Now it was my turn to frown;

“Boyfriend... I don’t have...”

“Oh, I just presumed because of the hickey on the back of your neck... you know...”

She blushed a little as I grew wide eyed;

“Hickey?!”

I pushed past her and into the locker room, trying to twist in front of the mirror so I could see what she was talking about.

“On the right hand side” I saw her standing in the doorway, gesturing to the side of her neck.

I pulled my hair back and leant around, finally able to see the dark mark that had appeared there;

“Huh...”

“So no boyfriend then... Sorry... I didn’t mean to insinuate... I didn’t know you were gay...”

“Umm... no... You’ve got the wrong idea...” I was quite flustered and didn’t know what to say; “I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend... it must just be a bruise where I caught myself on something yesterday... I don’t have... _anyone_...”

I pawed at my neck as I peered into the mirror, thoroughly confused as to how the mark got there, not really paying attention to her as she apologised again and left, leaving me to continue my inspection. Finally deciding it would just be one of those little mysteries, I left the locker room and returned to the store, apologising to the customer who had been patiently waiting for my return, making up a lie that we were out of the product she wanted, rather than admitting I’d returned to the store having completely forgotten what she’d asked for. As I directed her to the customer service desk where she could order her out of stock items I thanked her for her patience and returned to work.

The rest of my shift passed in a daze, my body aching from over tiredness as I clocked out, dragging myself to my car before easing it into the rush hour traffic. As I sat in the queue my eyes wandered to the bumper sticker on the station wagon in front of me, looking at the presidents of Mt Rushmore on the faded vinyl. As I recalled history class I worked through the names of the presidents;

“George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, Abraham Lincoln...”

A synapse fired in my brain;

“Thomas Jefferson... Jefferson” I mused for a moment.

I sucked in a sharp breath, slamming my foot onto the brake pedal as I twisted and turned in the seat to try and have another look at the mark on my neck;

“ _Jefferson_... What the hell?”

As I continued to contort myself in my seat to look at my neck a car horn blared behind me, alerting me to the fact that the traffic had started to move. Whilst I eased the car through the slow traffic my mind wandered to my dream – was it a dream? – I wasn’t so sure now. Even through the haze of half sleep it seemed so real, how his lips had caressed my skin, his kisses interspersed with soft whispers in my ear. His hands had rested on my hips, hell, I could even remember glancing down and noticing how long his fingers were, how beautiful his hands were, and how I had imagined those hands caressing my body.

A chill spread down my spine; surely it was just a dream? A really vivid, slightly erotic dream, about a stranger I’d never met, and couldn’t even say I had seen? Before I knew it I was pulling into my parking space, climbing out and dragging my purse with me, my legs protesting as I climbed the stairs to my front door.

As I opened the door I felt my heart sink, I had forgotten about the boxes that were scattered around the living room waiting for me to unpack them. Letting the door close quietly behind me I hung my purse on the hook by the door, deciding that I needed to relax and recharge before I even attempted any unpacking;

“A bath...” I stated to no-one but myself; “And some tea”

Toeing my shoes off I padded in bare feet to the bathroom, setting the bath to run, letting the steam from the hot tap swirl around me as the bath filled. Returning to the kitchen I boiled some water, looking through the contents of the gift basket as I waited, choosing a herbal blend of tea that had a little tag hanging from the box;

“Drink me”

I smiled at the cute labels, noticing the little white rabbit that decorated the label, running my fingers over the silver embossing until the water had boiled.

Carrying my mug to the bathroom I set it on the side of the bath as I shut the water off, stripping out of my work clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor as I climbed into the hot water. As the heat soothed my aching muscles I held the mug of tea in my hands, letting the china warm my palms as I inhaled the scented steam that rose from it. Taking a sip I felt my troubles of the day slip away, the brewed infusion both stimulating and relaxing my senses. Setting it back on the side of the bath I watched as the steam from it rose and curled in the air. I could feel my eyelids growing heavier and set my head back against the porcelain. As I felt the first touches of sleep I heard his voice;

“I missed you”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night means another visit from Jefferson, but is he in my dream or in real life?

Milliners Heights – Part 2

My eyes were drawn to the steam as it rose from my mug, the scent of the tea filling the room. And yet something was moving in the periphery of my vision, the sway of a thick brocade coat, the smooth sounds of leather moving against leather as the person walked slowly in leather breeches. I tried to blink, to rouse myself to a more awake state to fully take in what he looked like, yet sleep wanted to take me again. Through heavy lidded eyes I looked up at him and saw him for the first time;

“Jefferson...”

I knew I was smiling as I said it, as if welcoming an old friend, my brain too far gone to acknowledge the fact that there was dark haired man stood in my bathroom as I lay naked in the bath. Instead I watched as he stopped next to the bath and crouched down, lowering his face until it was level with my own and in doing so I could finally see how beautiful he was.

“I missed you...” he whispered.

I couldn’t pull my gaze away from his soft plump lips. They were exactly how I had imagined them, full to the point of almost in a pout, and even in the low light of the bathroom I could see the luscious pink of them. I remembered how soft they had been as he’d pressed them against my skin, the feel of them sliding against my neck as he left his mark behind.

I watched as he shrugged his jacket off, setting it aside neatly before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and started to roll his sleeves up his arms. Even through half closed eyes I was transfixed as I watched him, the fluidity of his movements like some sort of poetry.

He reached for the soft sponge that lay at the side of the bath, dipping it into the hot water before bringing it to my neck. He gently squeezed it as he started to wash me, the water trickling down my décolletage and between my naked breasts. I should have been shy, there I was lying naked in the water before him, yet somehow this seemed familiar.

As he drew the soft sponge further down my body I felt my nipples harden at the touch of the sponge against them, he moved it gently under the full curve of them and around my nipple, repeating the action to the other breast. I could feel the familiar tingle in my body as it responded to his touch, to the way he caressed each curve of my body.

Whilst I enjoyed his soft caresses as he worked the sponge over my stomach, the water did little to help the heat that was starting to bloom in my womb. He moved further down, I ached for his touch, my moans becoming louder as he travelled further.

His cool fingertips traced against my skin, a touch that sent jolts of electricity to my core and that made me ache with need. I had a hunger that could only be sated by his touch. As he gently ran his hands over my thighs I could hear myself starting to beg;

"Jefferson... please..."

"Please what my little bunny?"

I smiled through the haze of sleep that was threatening to take hold, such a strange pet name yet one that seemed to fit.

"Jefferson... I need you..." I mumbled.

When I looked up and met his gaze it was mesmerising, the icy blue iris's so vivid they seemed to shine through the darkness of the room. His lips - so soft and lush - curled into a smirk;

"But you have me... right here..."

"No... I need you to touch me..."

He slid his hand along my leg, his fingertips grazing against my skin as he edged closer to my aching core, causing me to let out a little gasp;

"Yes... oh please..."

His fingers edged closer, tracing over my hipbone, tenderly stroking over my stomach, getting closer until the tips of his fingers brushed against the small patch of trimmed hair, I held my breath...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm? The pale morning light was streaming in my bedroom windows, the drapes hanging wide open.

“What the hell?”

I sat up in bed and looked around, confused as to how I got there and quite where the entire night had gone. The constant beeping of my alarm blurred into the background as I continued to try and make sense of the situation, the duvet falling to my lap only for me to realise I was naked beneath the covers. My hands flew to my breasts to cover them, not sure what was going on, but aware that I had no recollection of getting from my bathroom the previous evening and into my bed.

“Jefferson?” I called out, wondering if he was real or just a figment of my imagination.

I was not surprised to receive no answer, my alarm finally timing out having been going off for so long, the apartment settling into an eerie silence.

BUMP

“FUCK!” I jumped out of my skin, but it was only when I heard footsteps coming through the ceiling from the apartment above did I come to my senses, realising it was just my upstairs neighbours moving around above me. Shaking my head I pulled myself out of bed, throwing my robe around myself as I made my way to the bathroom, half hoping to find him there. Instead I stood at the door, confused as I saw the previous days clothing neatly folded on top of the vanity unit.

Leaving the bathroom behind I made my way to the kitchen, not sure what I wanted, but just in a last vain effort to check that I was alone in the apartment. As I reached into the cupboard above the sink to grab a mug I paused, my hand mid air as I spotted my mug from the night before, washed and drying on the rack next to the sink.

I froze. First the folded clothes and now this. Now I knew I hadn’t been imagining things, for even through the haze of sleep I knew that I wasn’t the tidiest of people. My clothes should still be in a crumpled pile on the bathroom floor, the mug should still be festering away on the side of the bath. I felt a chill down my spine;

“Jefferson? Are you still here?”

I called out, my heart beating in my throat, a fear starting to set in. Was he a ghost? Was that why he only visited at night? Not wanting to dwell on the idea any further I decided to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible, pulling my clothing on and grabbing my purse on the way out, slamming the door behind me.

As I turned in the hallway I collided with someone, being knocked back so that I had to steady myself on the wall. An arm caught my own as I struggled to pull myself right again;

“I’m so sorry Miss!”

Looking up I saw the apartment building’s caretaker, a frail old man that seemed to continually be mopping floors or adjusting the pictures that hung in the hallways. Letting out a shaky breath I tried to calm my nerves;

“Mr Caroll... Sorry, you startled me a little”

“Quite sorry about that Miss” he nodded towards me, and then pointed to the stairwell that had warning cones surrounding it; “You’ll need to use the service stairwell at the back of the building, there’s been a leak...”

I followed his gaze to the smaller doorway at the far end of the hall, nodding my thanks as I hurried past him. As I got closer to the door it seemed to get smaller, but as I twisted the handle I shook my head;

“Come on, get a grip. Some caffeine will sort you out”

Pushing through the doorway into the back stairwell I started to make my way down the narrow staircase, the chequered black and white floor tiles making it hard to focus on the stairs, an optical illusion that made my head swim. By the time I reached the third flight I was running down them, desperate to get out into the open and for the building to stop playing tricks with my mind.

Pulling my bag firmly onto my shoulder I practically ran along the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, the smell of cleaning chemicals strong as I passed an open door that I could see was the caretakers supply room. As I reached the outer door my hand rested on the handle, going to turn it yet as I stood there something drew my attention to the frames that hung on the wall. Letting the handle go I stopped for a moment, realising that there were old photographs of the house on the wall.

Peering at the browned sepia images I saw the building when it was still one house, a family home. Taking a step closer I squinted at one image in particular, a couple with a child standing on the front steps of the building, planters of roses surrounding the steps. There was a handwritten inscription on the mount of the photograph, the old handwriting all but faded away. I was so close my nose was almost touching the glass, but as I stared at it I could finally make out what it said;

“The Milliner and his wife, Alice”

I looked up to the couple standing on the steps, looking closely at the tall man with the large top hat perched on his head. There was something familiar about him;

“Jefferson?”

As I stared at the photograph the image moved, he turned towards me and grinned.

I’m sure my scream woke the rest of the building as I flew out of the door and through the parking lot to my car, my hand shaking as I jammed the key into my car’s ignition, peeling out of the grounds with a screech of tires as my knuckles turned white as I gripped onto the wheel.

I needed coffee, hell, I could do with something a little stronger to drink right now, but coffee would have to do at just gone 7am. I needed to make sense of the situation, and the fact I could have just moved into a haunted apartment building.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spooky events of the last chapter, I settle my nerves by finding out some more about the history of Milliners Heights, and meet some interesting neighbors. By taking my mind off of Jefferson will i be able to keep him from my dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for this part! Things are starting to heat up and if you look hard enough you might see another familiar character that will be important in the last part!

Milliners Heights – Part 3

I wrapped my fingers around the coffee mug; my hands had finally stopped shaking now that I was on my third cup. The diner was old fashioned but that’s what I liked about it. I’d been coming here for a good few years, ever since I moved to town. Their chef was the one that had put me into the new development on the hill almost a year back, the development that I now lived in and had run out of screaming just an hour earlier. The waitress walked over to me with the coffee pot held in one hand, smiling as she saw me;

“Hey Doll, you want another refill?” I nodded, holding out my cup as she poured more of the strong coffee in; “Everything ok? You came flying in here and as pale as a sheet like you’d seen a ghost or something”

I laughed nervously;

“Something like that” I cleared my throat; “Hey, is Chef around? I’d like to ask him something about the history of the building I’ve moved into”

“Sure thing Doll, looks like we’ve got a lull between the early morning crowd, I’ll send him out when he’s finished the order he’s doing now”

I thanked her as she walked away, pulling a couple of packets of sugar from the dispenser on the counter and dumping them into my coffee. As I absentmindedly stirred it I started to zone out a little, being made jump when someone touched my arm;

“Darlin... you were half asleep there, everything ok?”

The chef looked at me from behind the counter as I smiled at him;

“Yes... sorry...”

“What did you want to talk to me ‘bout?”

He wiped his hands on a dish towel that hung from his apron as he waited for me to speak.

“You know the apartment complex you recommended to me?”

“Oh yeah, you all moved in now? How’s it workin’ out for you?”

I paused, suddenly feeling silly and immature at even the thought of voicing my concerns;

“Do you know anything about the history of the place?”

He paused for a moment, as if checking my expression for some tell of what I was getting at, before finally speaking;

“Not a lot darlin’, it was empty when I moved here, oh about forty years ago. I only have what other folks used to say about it...”

He trailed off, as if not wanting to elaborate. I moved my hand in a ‘please continue’ gesture as he let out a shaky breath;

“The guy that owned the house... he used to make hats...” I nodded my understanding, realising the significance of the name of the building, Milliners being the name for hat makers; “He lived there with his wife and kid, until one day they all up and vanished”

I paused with my coffee cup poised at my lips;

“Vanished?”

“Yeah, the police were called after a few weeks of them not being seen, people turning up at his door to collect their orders but getting no answer. The only thing out of place was a large broken mirror... Some folks said the Milliner was in money trouble and had run away from his debtors...”

I felt a shiver run down my spine as if someone had walked over my grave;

“That’s it?”

The chef laughed, breaking the tension that hung in the air;

“Yup, that’s it”

I shook my head as if chastising myself, expecting some sort of gory urban myth, rather than a tale of a family that had simply run away from his problems.

“Hey, you look tired. Are you eating alright? You want me to fix you something? I bet you’d been busy over the last couple a’ days...”

I insisted I was fine as he walked back to the kitchen, yet a few minutes later I was presented with a large plate of bacon and pancakes dripping with syrup, and realised I was hungrier than I thought. When I’d finished I pushed the plate away, feeling a comforting fullness in my stomach when it occurred to me that it was the first proper meal I’d had since before I’d moved in. I tossed a handful of bills on the counter and waved to the waitress as I left, deciding I needed to spend my day off being productive rather than acting like a spooked out teenager.

It was early afternoon by the time I returned to my apartment, my arms loaded with groceries after a trip to the market, and as I’d pulled into my parking space I’d run into one of my new neighbours. She had introduced herself and turned out to be a heart surgeon, and who lived in the apartment above me with her husband. She’d offered me her help to get my groceries up to my place, and as she settled the bag onto the counter she looked around and smiled when she saw the boxes that remained unpacked;

“Oh hey, we’re having a few of the building over for drinks tonight if you wanted to join us?”

I went to say no but stopped myself, there wasn’t a reason that I shouldn’t go, a couple of glasses of wine would be fine on a work night and it would be good to meet a few more neighbours. I thanked her and agreed that I’d be up later night as she walked to the door, saying goodbye before I turned and decided to put a pot of coffee on and start to unpack.

~*~

I pushed in my door and giggled as I swayed on my feet. It had been fun to meet some of the colourful residents of the building, the host turning out to not just be a surgeon; but head of her department and a leader in that field of medicine. Her husband had joked that she ruled over her department like royalty, but she’d blushed and said it was only her job as she was in charge of so many hearts.

Kicking off my heels I padded in stockinged feet to the kitchen, deciding I needed a non alcoholic drink before heading to bed, still buzzing from the couple of glasses of wine and being able to relax for the first time since I moved in. Choosing a different herbal blend from the remnants of the gift basket that still lay on the kitchen counter, I was soon settling into one of the soft chairs in the living room, my tea brewing in the mug on the small table next to me, tendrils of steam rising from it as I inhaled the heady scent. I took a couple of sips but found it too hot, setting it back down to cool.

I leant towards the lamp that sat beside me, picking up a book I’d left lying on the table earlier when I’d been unpacking, opening it to where I’d last read up to. As my eyes travelled over the words on the pages I started to feel a heady warmth envelop me, my bare arms warming until at the same moment I realised a soft cotton shirt was touching them was when his lips pressed a kiss to the soft skin just below my ear.

I smiled into his touch, not afraid anymore. Instead I craved his caresses, his cool fingers against my skin, but more than anything I needed to feel his soft lips against mine. Wrapping my hand behind his neck I pulled him to face me, to gaze into those icy blue eyes again. I felt his strong arms wrap under and around me, shifting me in the seat until I was spread across his lap, my legs hooked over the arm of the chair. I rested one hand on his chest, surprised to find it firm and muscled beneath the dark cotton of his shirt, the other rested across his shoulder, my fingers curling into his dark hair.

My lips hovered close to his, his scent was intoxicating. I wanted to close my eyes and never open them again, his presence making my head swim. I found myself leaning forwards, our lips edging closer and closer until I felt that first touch, that first caress of his lips against mine. It was so perfect I felt as if I would pass out, as if he was the only thing in my world and I never wanted it to end.

There was no rush to his movements, his lips pressing kisses against my own as I felt his fingers lightly dance over the bare skin of my thigh where my skirt had ridden up my legs as I’d shifted. I shivered against his touch, suddenly eager for more yet not wanting to rush what was already happening. He tilted his head and gently took my bottom lip between my teeth, nipping at it lightly. The response it elicited from me was to arch my back further into his touch, to feel his chest firm against my own.

His arm that was wrapped around my back traced its way beneath my top, stroking over the skin of my back to where the clasp of my bra was, pinching it together and releasing the hooks. I moaned into his mouth, the anticipation of what was to happen making the fire burn hot within me, and he took the chance to slip his tongue between my lips. As the kiss deepened both of my hands had found their way around the back of his neck, curling into his soft locks as I trembled beneath his touch.

When he started to press soft kisses down my chin towards my neck I gasped at his touch, wanting nothing more than to ask him a million questions, who he was, where he came from, but my lips only formed one;

“Why did you leave?”

His hand found its way under my top as his lips paused their path along my neck, stroking over my stomach before slipping further up until he was able to slip his hand beneath the cup of my bra. His lips brushed against my skin as he spoke;

“I never left... I’ve always been here”

His hand cupped my breast and as his fingers pinched at my hardened nipple. The moan that escaped my lips was caught by his own, his kiss more passionate this time, more needy. I pushed my chest forward, my breast pressing against his palm as the kiss deepened, our touches more eager, more fervent. I could feel my panties growing wet from the heat that welled in my core, shifting my thighs and pressing them together to alleviate some of the tension, but only making it worse. I could feel Jefferson’s thighs move beneath me, the soft pliable leather tight over his lap, his hardness pressing against me as he moved.

Finally our mutual need for air meant our lips parted, and whilst I gasped for sweet oxygen, my head thrown back and my eyelids fluttering shut he pressed kisses down my neck and throat. He moved me in the chair, letting me settle back against the back as his hand plucked my top up my chest and I watched as he kissed his way down to my breasts.

As he first pulled my nipple into his mouth, his teeth biting down tentatively on it was when I felt his hand slide between my thighs. His cool fingers tickled at the smooth skin, inching further up as I parted my thighs to allow his hand to travel further towards their target.

That first touch of his fingers against my clothed slit had me moaning into his touch, his mouth continuing to torment my nipples as he alternated between them, his fingers gently stroking between my legs as I grew wetter and wetter. I could feel my body climbing, the haze that was in my mind like a pleasant fog, dulling the world around me as Jefferson worked my pleasure points with a strange familiarity.

When he pushed his index finger firmly against my clit through my panties I think I was as shocked as he was as I came suddenly, my body betraying me as I shuddered in his arms, my cries of pleasure mingling with his hum of satisfaction. A flood of endorphins rushed through my brain, my limbs going limp as I lay in his arms, my eyes drooping as I gazed up at him, a smile on his lips the last thing I saw before I succumbed to sleep.

I woke up with my limbs aching and my body cold. I was curled in the same chair from the previous night, the cold morning light making my head hurt. The rain outside on the windows made the apartment seem cocooned, and as I straightened myself in the chair I felt my head swim, cursing the wine I’d drunk the night before. I reached for the cooled tea that still sat on the table beside me, knowing it would taste foul cold, but also that my need for liquid overruled that.

Taking a deep drink of the dark liquid I set the cup back onto the table, my head starting to swim again but the pounding starting to ebb away. I rested my head back against the upholstery, my eyelids growing heavy and that’s when I felt his hands under me, scooping me up into his arms as he carried me down the hallway towards my bedroom;

“Jefferson...”

“Shhh... I just want to get you somewhere safe...”

For a moment he stood in my bedroom and I saw him look from the bed to the large floor length mirror that hung on the wall;

“Perfect... this will do...”

“What will...”

I never finished the sentence, instead my eyelids closed and I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the strange goings on in the apartment building, the last thing i expect is to wake up in hospital the day after Jeffersons visit. A familiar face comes to my aid, but will i find out what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, its the conclusion! Enjoy!

Milliners Heights part 4

The sounds of machines beeping and muted voices started to seep into my consciousness, bright lights above me making my head pound.

"She's coming to"

A voice next to me was clearer than the others and I turned towards it;

"Where am I?" I mumbled, shielding my eyes from the intense light

"Miss, you're at the hospital"

I bolted upright in bed, regretting it immediately as the pounding in my head increased. I felt a pair of hands gently push me back down onto the bed. The room was starting to come into focus, the sights of the ER room clearing from the blur.

"What am I doing here?"

As I spoke the curtain at the side of the bed moved and a man in the local sheriff’s dept uniform appeared;

"Miss, you were found passed out on the side of the road"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend arrived here shortly after the ambulance had dropped you off here"

"My boyfriend?"

The doctors started to move around me, talking amongst themselves where I was only able to catch certain words; disorientated, confused, inebriated...

I sat back on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened when finally a familiar face appeared;

"Hello there my dear"

I looked up and saw the Heart Surgeon that lived above me, and whose party I had been at the night before, yet her name escaped my befuddled mind. I felt myself smiling at her thankfully; finally someone that may be able to tell me what had happened;

"What am I doing here?"

She nodded at the doctors who cleared out of the cubicle;

"You were sleepwalking, an early morning delivery driver saw you staggering along the road into town just as you passed out. He called 911 and you were brought here"

I nodded solemnly, acting as if I had understood but in my head I knew I’d never done anything like that before;

"And my boyfriend?"

I needed to know who had been there, and that's when a nurse approached;

"Yeah, tall guy? Messy brown hair. Had a long dark coat on and leather pants. Really pale blue eyes. Was he not your boyfriend?"

She'd just described Jefferson perfectly and I found myself nodding as she continued to speak;

"He said he had to go, but he left your purse for you and said to call him so he could come pick you up?"

I was about to say I didn't know his number, and even to say he wasn't my boyfriend, yet something in the back of my mind told me to keep my mouth shut and I found myself nodding as if it all made sense.

My neighbor gently laid her hand on my arm;

"I'm just finishing my shift; I can give you a ride home if you like?"

Thirty minutes later I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of her luxury Mercedes, the leather seats warm against my chilled skin. Thankfully she seemed happy to ride in silence; I wasn't really feeling in the mood for small talk. She parked in front of the main entrance, helping me out of the car on my tender feet, sore from my barefoot adventures with only my stockings covering my feet. It was only as she had her arm around my back whilst helping me up the front steps did I glance up, realizing that the sky was darkening;

"What time is it?"

"A little after 5pm I think"

"Oh"

I just nodded, not understanding where the day had gone; there were still so many unanswered questions in my mind that I had no idea how to even voice them or who to ask. The one thing I did know is that I needed to speak - to see - Jefferson as the one thing I could figure out was he had something to do with this.

Letting myself in my apartment, I let my neighbor help me straight to my bedroom, laying me on the bed as she smiled at me, her deep red painted lips curling into a smile that sent a chill down my spine;

"You get settled, I’ll make you some tea"

As she left the room I quickly stripped off my day old clothing, pulling my robe around my body before settling back onto the bed, resting my head against the headboard just as she returned with a steaming mug, setting it down on the cabinet at my side;

"You rest, I'll see myself out, but if you need anything just let me know"

I nodded and muttered thanks, listening as the sound of her heels disappearing into nothing before I heard the quiet click of the door closing. I felt the tension start to ebb away I watched the steam rise from the hot tea, not able to stomach any of the herbal blend.

"Oh Jefferson..." I said quietly to myself; "What is going on here? What are you doing to me?"

Just the utterance of his name had my mind going back to the previous night, to the pleasure he'd given me and the closeness I’d felt curled in his arms. I found myself unconsciously sliding my hand into my robe, loosening the belt and letting it fall open. Ghosting my fingertips over my skin I found my nipples peaked hard, the areolas dimpling as I touched them. One hand started to trail down my stomach as the other remained cupping my breast, sliding my hand between my thighs and finding myself wet, my arousal seemingly instant when Jefferson entered my mind.

Pulling my knees up I parted my legs, letting my eyes flutter closed as I thought of his blue eyes and soft lips. Of the muscled body beneath his clothing and the hardness that had pressed against me with such promise. My fingers sought out my clit, finding it already a tender bundle of nerves awaiting my touch, the moan that escaped my lips as I expertly pressed tight circles against it with my fingertip one that echoed around the room. When I heard a quiet intake of breath my lips curled into a smile and I knew he was there;

"Jefferson..." I opened my eyes and saw him standing in the far corner of the room, the floor length mirror behind him; "I need you Jefferson"

I saw his gaze trail down my body to my soaked core before making their way back up to my face. Even in the low twilight of dusk I could see his pupils dilate, catching my lip between my teeth as I let out another groan at just the sight of him.

He stalked across the room, shedding his coat as he went, climbing onto the bed until he was knelt over me. He grasped my wrist that was rested against my stomach and lifted it, bringing my hand to his lips before he sucked my wet finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling over it, tasting me. Finally releasing my digit with an audible pop he smiled down at me;

"I missed you..."

He ground his hips against my core and I could feel his hardness through the soft leather, my essence soaking the pliable fabric. Wrapping my hands around the back of his neck I pulled him down for a searing kiss, our lips crashing together before our tongues immediately started to dance, a urgency to our actions as both of our hands started to pull at his clothing, releasing buttons and zippers until he was naked before me, his erection curling hard and proud against his toned abdomen, the faint trail of dark hair that curled from his navel to his base begging to be stroked and I found my fingers dancing over it before they curled around his shaft, smooth and rock hard to the touch, his girth so impressive I was barely able to circle him;

"Jefferson, I have so many questions..." I breathed against his skin as he panted above me, my wrist moving up and down his shaft.

"They can wait my little bunny..."

As his lips caught mine again he took hold of his cock, sliding it up and down my soaked slit as he coated himself in my juices. As the smooth tip bumped against my clit I felt another flood of arousal escape my core, and as he lowered himself I held my breath as I felt that first touch, just his tip getting purchase on my entrance as I held my breath.

"Down the rabbit hole I go..." he muttered as his hips moved and he sunk into me.

Our moans filled the room, resonating through our minds as we felt the incredible pleasure that our bodies being joined caused. As he pushed into my tight channel I could feel an orgasm approaching rapidly, every nerve within me being stimulated as my body shuddered around him. My fingers gripped onto his strong forearms as he finally bottom out, my legs wrapping around his waist as I felt my body betray me and my body succumbed to such a fierce orgasm that I was left whimpering in his arms as he held himself above me.

For a few moments he just stilled on top of me, pressing soft kisses to my face as he muttered quiet praises of my body. Finally he started to move, holding himself up on one muscled arm as his other traced fingertips over my chest, palming my breast in his hand. Finally he started to move his hips, to slide his thick length out of me, his body poised above me as his eyes met mine and I saw his lips curl into a smile. My body quivered beneath his with anticipation, waiting, needing, wanting, until he thrust into me deeply.

He set off at a steady pace, his slim hips working efficiently, smooth deep thrusts, his hips grinding against mine each time he was fully seated, his pubic bone grinding against my clit as he held himself within me. I could feel my body responding to his touch, my back arching against him and I felt the tip of his cock brush against the beautiful spot deep inside me making my walls flutter against him.

We could both feel our bodies rising, the need for release growing as I felt his cock swell within me, pushing against my velvet walls and making his thrusts even more pleasurable.  Again I felt that welcome heat start to pool in my core, the fierce bloom growing as his thrusts became harder, deeper, more urgent. Finally it happened, our bodies synchronizing as we came together, my walls holding him tight as he came deep within me, flooding my womb with his seed as I felt him release inside of me with a low groan that sent shudders through my spine.

We lay like that for an age, the room growing dark as our bodies were still joined together. Finally the chill in the air caught up with our sweat sheened bodies and we shifted, pulling the quilt over ourselves as I rested my head on his chest, my fingers curling into the sparse hairs that adorned his pectorals;

"What's going on here Jefferson?" I asked

He took a deep breath, as if unsure what to say before his deep voice finally met my ears;

"I'm not of this world"

"How do you get here?"

"The tea and cookies. But it’s a curse"

I sat up, not scared, but intrigued;

"What do you mean?"

"Only my true one can open the door, and it’s the herbs in the gift basket that does it. But as it opens the door for me, it closes the door for them"

It started to make sense, the line between the dream world and the real world becoming a blur each time I had eaten or drunk something from the welcome basket, and it had also been whenever he had appeared.

"But at the hospital..."

He looked down and smiled;

"Sometimes I have enough magic to cross the worlds..."

I nodded my understanding, after all that had happened finally I could make sense of things that were going on in my life. At that moment I felt my stomach grumble, Jefferson laughing quietly;

"You're probably famished... wait here I’ll get you something"

As he climbed out of bed I admired his firm buttocks, pert and muscled, his thick thighs beneath them making my core tingle again. I watched as he pulled his leather pants on and fastened them, standing barefoot before me, I licked my lips at the delicious sight before me.

He went toward the door before it suddenly burst open, it startling us both. However who was standing in the illuminated doorway surprised me; my neighbor, the Heart Surgeon.

She stood leering at me before turning to Jefferson who took a step back in fear, his lips trembling;

"Your majesty..."

I couldn't understand what was going on, but as I saw her take a step forwards I saw the scalpel in her hand glint in the low light;

"Jefferson!" I screamed; "She's got a knife!"

She let out a low growl;

"You shouldn't have left Milliner..."

She lunged towards him and I found myself leaping from the bed, grabbing the lamp from the cabinet and wrenching the cord from the wall as I swung the ceramic base at her head, seeing it smash against her the side of her face and knocking her to the floor;

"We've got to get out of here!" Jefferson shouted, grabbing the cold tea from the side and throwing it at the large mirror on the wall. For a moment I saw it shimmer, as if the glass was water before I felt a sudden cold breeze and the smelt the scent of pine needles fill the room. He scooped the rest of his clothing up into one arm as he wrapped the other around my waist, launching the pair of us at the mirror.

I closed my eyes as I heard the scream escape my lips, expecting to feel the hard thud of us hitting the wall and the glass breaking, but instead there was soft earth beneath our bodies. I could hear swearing behind us and we both pulled ourselves to our feet. For a moment my brain just accepted what I was seeing; the quiet woodland surrounding us, the large frame to my bedroom mirror standing unsupported on the soft earth, and rather than our reflections there was a doorway to my bedroom.

I could see my neighbor, slowly pulling herself to her feet as she swore at us, staggering as she started towards the mirror before suddenly Jefferson grabbed a large tree branch that lay on the ground, swinging it towards the mirror just as she reached it.

As the branch hit the image shattered, the glass falling to the ground before the frame started to drift away as if mist. For a moment I just stood there, unable to fathom what had happened, before my naked body started to shiver. Pulling his thick coat from the woodland floor Jefferson wrapped it around me to shield me from the cold air. He quickly dressed himself in the rest of his clothing before scooping me into his strong arms.

Silently he walked through the forest, a small cottage coming into view. As he pushed in the doorway he set my feet down onto the soft hay that lined the floor. I gazed in wonder at the interior of the cottage. He watched as I tentatively stepped around the room, taking in the contents of his home before I finally stopped at a photograph that hung on the wall. It was the same photograph that hung in my apartment building, the same one that had moved. Yet in this one there were just two people, no child. I felt his arms curl around my waist and his chin rest against my shoulder as I spoke;

"I have seen this before... but it was different...and you..."

I heard his quiet chuckle;

"And you..."

He pointed towards the photograph where he was stood on the steps, his arms around a woman and I looked closer, suddenly I let out a little cry of surprise as I saw what he meant; it was me in the photograph.

"But the child..."

His hand slipped between the folds of his coat and pressed his palm to my naked stomach and I realized what was happening as a warmth started to bloom in my stomach as his lips brushed against my cheek;

"Welcome home Alice"

 


End file.
